


Everyone is a little in love with Kara

by Dathtato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Can't say too much as it would give away the plot but centers around how Lena admits her love for Kara with flashbacks to others doing the same





	

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

** Lena Luthor: **

“I love you, Kara Danvers.” Lena said through a giant grin on her face, which immediately fell flat because she didn’t feel conveyed the sincerity of the statement. “I love you. Kara.” This time she wore a small almost bashful smile. Once again it didn’t feel right. She was finally going to confess her feelings towards the blonde at their weekly lunches today and ask her out on a date but no matter how she said it, it never felt as if she was conveying the intensity and size of her love. Her phone chimed and she hurried to switch of the reminder, she hoped that the last half hour of practicing would be enough to give her a way to properly announce it.

Arriving just outside the restaurant she found Kara already sitting at a table and simply watching the people. Her loved filled mind changed it to show how ethereal the blonde looked with the sun on her face and the breeze gently rustling her hair. She could do this, she could confess her love and ask the girl of her dreams out on a date. Expertly weaving through the crowd she almost tripped when Kara turned and beamed at her, her heart was definitely racing and she was sure she had broken out in cold sweats in her tizzy of the coming moment. Lena watched as Kara finally finished her meal and they left, walking through the park before Lena had to return to her company.

“Kara.” Lena stopped walking and she could feel her courage start dissolving, she needed to do this quickly.

“Lena?” The blonde was looking at her expectedly but smiled like all she could see was the woman in front of her, which was Lena. This gave the ebony haired woman some hope and renewed her courage.

“Kara. I love you.” She beamed at the blonde who looked shocked for a second before her face crumpled into sadness.

“Not you too.” Lena almost didn’t hear it because it was whispered so softly. Kara looked her in the eyes, “No you don’t Lena. You just think you do. I’m sorry. We’ll talk again later.” Lena watched as the blonde, literally, ran away and left her in the park.

 

 

** The Group: **

With her mood ruined and feeling like she had her own personal rain cloud above her head, Lena wandered the city looking for anything to distract her or inebriate her. Thankfully after hours she found an old bar that she was sure was around to have seen the prohibition. Walking in and sitting on a stool she looked at the drinks they served. Most were the simplest things and not new like what you would find in a club today.

“What can I get you?” A tall bald man with a gentle smile asked her and she briefly wondered whether this bartender could be related to Lex.

“The strongest thing you got and just keep it coming.” She pulled out a wad of money and laid it on the bar.

“Ah, I thought I recognised that look. Kara Danvers strike again, doesn’t she?” Lena was sure she was gaping like a fish at the bartender who took a bottle labelled ‘The Kara’ with scotch tape and poured her a glass.

“How do you know Kara? What do mean she strikes again?”

“I only know of Kara Danvers, mostly through the stories people tell me. You’re not the first person to wander in here because of her and I doubt you’ll be the last. Though I do wonder how they always find my bar.”

“You mean there are others?”

“Yup, stay here an hour and watch that booth fill up.” He pointed to one hidden in a corner. “Every week they arrive here almost like a support group for those who love her but who she doesn’t love, romantically at least.

Lena was sceptical but nursed her drink and watched the booth. Surely but slowly she saw it fill up with people. The group now there were all drinking the same thing she was, the liquid that came out of the bottle labelled ‘The Kara’. She approached the group and could make out among them most of the people in Kara’s life. James Olsen, Cat Grant, Winn she-couldn’t-remember-his-last-name, Lois Lane’s younger sister Lucy and Mike of the interns whom she had met a few weeks ago. When they looked up all their eyes fell onto the drink in her hand and then her face. The understanding sullen expressions she got in return was overwhelming. Mike moved out and went to retrieve a chair for himself as she sat down, he now sat at the only exit to the booth on a chair.

“So she got you too, huh?” James started with a small smile though his eyes were sad.

“I don’t know. What is all this.”

“Let me guess. It went something like this. I love you Kara and then she said ‘no you don’t not really and ran off’.” Cat said half-heartedly putting bite into it. Lena nodded her head and Cat sighed. “Welcome to the club. We meet once a week here and wallow in self-pity together.”

“Why here and why is the drink labelled after her and what is this.”

“You see,” Winn started, “we have all fallen in love with Kara but she doesn’t return the feelings. Since she is still in our lives, not that any would choose to deny her that, we can’t move on. We don’t really want to either. We all have our stories of how it happened but the main thing is after the rejection we each needed to walk to clear our heads and ended up here, no one knows why this place though. The bartender started recognising the looks we had and started brewing his own alcohol just for us, strongest thing you’ll ever find. This is basically the ‘Kara doesn’t love you the way you love her’ support group.”

“This is really pathetic.” She knew it was rude but couldn’t care, she needed to lash out.

“It is. I was new here until you now.” Mike of the interns told her. “So what’s your story, how did you tell her and how long until she was gone.”

“I’m not sharing that.”

“Fine, I’ll share mine first if it will make you share yours.

 

 

** Mike of the Interns: **

“Hey Kara.”

“Mmh? Oh hi Mon-El.” Her head popped up from the console where he assumed she was waiting for Winn, a pencil still between her lips.

“Listen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner with me.”

“Sure. Sounds great.” The smile he got from her was so infectious he was sure that he had his own goofy grin.

“Great I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“I have some work to do so how about I just meet you there. Where is there by the way?”

“I-I-I don’t know.” He tried to make his reply as casual as possible to deny the nervous stutter existed, “How about I text you?”

“Sure, can’t wait for it. Oh! There’s Winn. See you later Mon-El!” She yelled at him as she ran to Winn.

Mon-El knew he would admit very little of his flaws but one he would admit was that he was not good with technology. No matter what kind or how simple, he could not understand it. But charm could get him very far in life so he found a dopey eyed recruit and charmed them into helping him. Within ten minutes he had a reservation at an upscale restaurant and sent Kara the location with his button phone. The money from the bar would be more than enough to pay for both of their undoubtedly large meals. It was actually sickening having to eat so much.

Waiting in the cool air outside he rocked himself on his shoes to expend some of the nervous excitement. Technically he had arrived early by an hour but that didn’t matter much. As always Kara was her usual punctual self and walked out of a nearby alley at exactly seven and he truly wondered how her identity was still intact. He brushed his clothes to straighten imaginary lines and smiled widely at her, in return he got a large grin back.

“Hey, have you been waiting long?”

“Not at all.” He had been waiting an hour because he was so excited but that fact wasn’t important. “Now that you’re her we can officially start this date.”

“Date?” He thought the frown she wore was adorable, obviously she was joking, who wouldn’t know this was a date. “Do you have feelings for me?” She seemed hesitant to ask it.

“Yes. I love you Kara.” Had she really not known, why did he feel like the earth was shattering around him? He saw her face crumple and tears start to spill, he moved to give some comfort but she separated them with her hand.

“No. you don’t. You just think you do. I’m sorry.” He watched her sprint away and he desperately wanted to chase her but his feet were lead and his heart black with despair. When he finally was able to move again he needed to walk for a while to clear his head.

 

 

** The Group: **

“And that was mine. I still love her but she will never love me.” He finished his story, minding certain facts like his name and the DEO. Lena looked at him and took a sip from her drink, she really didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m still not telling.” She sighed out and everyone looked to Winn who rolled his eyes.

“Everyone knows mine. We worked together, I developed a crush which turned into more. I told her at work and asked her out. She said the same thing and ran off. How about someone else tells there’s. James?” Everyone groaned, Lena included, because everyone knew that story. Curiously she looked at Cat, who flipped her off and took a rather large sip.

“Fine.” The blonde huffed out.

 

 

** Cat Grant: **

Cat watched Kara walk to her new secret office, ridiculous reporter pad and pencil in hand, and Cat smiled. She had been telling the truth when she promoted Kara but the determining factor was that she had fallen for the younger blonde. With Kara no longer working so much under her she could pursue her former assistant without worry that the board would overthrow her.

She stood up and walked through the bull pen to where Kara would now be working, true enough as soon as she entered the office she could see the blonde typing away at some article. Her heart fluttered for a second but a year of it taught her how to tamp it down. She cleared her throat and watched as the blonde looked up and nervously get up.

“Kara, I was wondering if you would come to my place tonight for dinner, there are a few things I need to discuss with you.”

“Sure, Miss Grant. What food do you want me to bring?” Cat almost laughed.

“Nothing dear. I’ll cook for you.” The smile she got nearly blinded her, “Be there by eight please.” Cat walked to her office and made a call to her personal shopper to pick up a few ingredients she would be lacking.

Cat surveyed her dining room, it was intimately setup and the music was so wonderfully soft that it enchanted the air. The food smelled wonderful and she was dressed to impressed, as the millennials would say. She glanced down at her watch and saw she still had a few minutes to get the wine ready. At exactly eight there was a knock on her door and she let the other blonde in with an uncharacteristically bashful smile. The evening proceeded well and while Kara had been confused at the wine and intimacy Cat was thankful that she hadn’t complained it was too much. But the moment had arrived and Cat would not back out now.

“Kara, the one big reason I asked you to dine with me was that I have a confession to make.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Cat felt a gentle hand be placed on hers.

“I do. Kara I want to tell you that in the past year I have grown very fond of you and I realised that it was not fondness I felt but love. I love you, Kara.” The reaction she wanted and sort of expected was almost the completely opposite of what she got. Kara burst into tears and looked heartbroken.

“You don’t, not really. You just think you do. I’m so sorry.” Cat watched her run off and heard the door slam. She had needed to get away from her dining room so she went for a walk.

 

 

** The Group: **

Lena watched Cat seethe with despair as if it had just happened and she was sort of thankful that her story wasn’t as bad as the blonde’s. She turned to Lucy who only rolled her eyes and shook her head, confirming she would never tell her own experience. Lena would later learn that no one knew what had happened but Lucy felt hers would only get laughed at. How do you tell people that you confessed your love in front of the entire DEO when you thought that the person may die? Only for them to be fine, tell you the same and run away in tears as her subordinates snickered at her. Not that she minded it, all those who had snickered found themselves relocated to the Artic base.

They all sat together until final call and when they left Lena felt a little better, maybe she would do this again. Join the support group.

 

 

** Kara Danvers: **

Kara ran into her apartment and curled up onto the couch, crying her heart out that it had happened again. When she woke up again she found a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she sank into the person she loved the most and who loved her back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara nodded against a shoulder.

“Lena, she told me she loves me. Why does this keep happening? I don’t do it on purpose and if I could stop it, I would. Why!?”

“I told you, it’s your puppy personality. People just can’t help themselves. As long as you know you are my one and only. I love you Kara.”

“I love you too.” She said and placed a kiss to emphasize it on the lips there, the soft lips that belonged to her true love. Alex.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


End file.
